StarFox: Unexpected Resolution
by TheHumanLugia
Summary: It's New Years. The Aparoid war ended 2 mounths ago. Fox gets back from the party and soon dicovers something about himself. Something nobody could possible understand. Along the way he meets up with Wolf. WARNING: Yaoi themed. Dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I've been dying to start typing this up. I am going to try my best, honestly. The main factor in this is: I have never played any StarFox games EVER. I love the Fanfiction. Because of this, I've decided to leave most of the high tech stuff out. (Like the wrist watch comm. things) I just don't know the terminology. But I've tried to compensate (make up for) for that by watching walkthroughs and reading up on the material.

In case you didn't see, this story has Fox X Wolf as a pairing. I think they're great together! So if you don't have a decent yaoi tolerance (meaning you can't stand yaoi) then please don't muck up the atmosphere with hate.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: New Years

"God I'm tired." Fox kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket in the corner. He collapsed on his bed and for once, found comfort in the sheets. The New Year's party had taken its toll on him. He had fun yes, but couldn't escape from his fatigue. He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand: 3:16 a.m. (good thing it's the weekend.) he thought. Fox could feel his eyes begin to droop. The vulpine's mind slipped into a peaceful half asleep trance. His body was on the verge of sleep; his mind was slow and quiet. Fifteen minutes had passed, yet to the Sleeping vulpine it only seemed like seconds.

"_Fox…"_

A voice entered Fox's thoughts. It was no more audible then a whisper.

"y-yes?" fox spoke slowly on his mind. His body was no longer of concern, and he could feel his consciousness shift as he became more aware of the voice. His awareness spiked and he realized he was no longer in his room. Fox was standing in a void.

(This feels so weird. Am I dreaming? I can't tell. It doesn't feel like it.)

One thing was for sure. He had heard a voice only seconds ago. Fox suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching him. He didn't have to think for long.

"Fox."

His ears shot up. Somehow, he recognized that voice.

"Yes?"

"Turn around."

The voice now sounded like it was coming from behind the vulpine. He turned sharply and saw. No wait. It couldn't be.

"Dad?" a sense of joy and confusion hit fox. "I thought you were-"

"Dead? Yep. But that doesn't mean I'm gone." He smiled warmly. "I've watched you grow Fox. I can't tell you how proud I am." The older Vulpine was suddenly in front of Fox with his arms wrapped around him. Fox didn't flinch from the contact. A single thought presented itself to him: (this is the first time I can remember touching dad) this brought him a small sense of sadness.

His dad pulled away and stepped back. "Also! Before you wake up, I have to tell, well actually, give you something!"

Before Fox could say more, James placed a hand on Fox's head. An odd sensation jumped through his body. It felt like someone yanked a chain off inside his head. The feeling was only a half second in duration. Fox began to feel a light floating feeling and his vision began to blur. He realized he was about to wake up.

"Dad, what did you do?" he asked desperately with his hand reaching out towards his father.

"Use it wisely son. Trust your instincts on this one." He waved. "See you soon, and say hi to Wolf for me!"

_Use it wisely_

_Use it Wisely_

_Use it Wisely_

A/N: Sorry this first chapter was so short; the next chapters will have decent length. (I Promise!). Feel free to review me!

~Kiseki Golden


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee

Chapter 2: Saturday and coffee

Fox opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was beyond words. He remembered everything that had just happened. And with that; so many questions. (What did his dad give him? Use WHAT wisely? Was Mom okay? Say hi to Wolf for me?)

He leapt off the bed; landing smoothly at the spot where his clothes were at. He slipped his jacket and shoes on. (I'll shower later, what the hell do I do now?) He thought as he walked to the living room and turned the TV on. He flopped on the side of the couch and stared at a picture on the coffee table.

Fox was standing with Falco and Krystal next to him. Falco was holding two fingers up behind Fox's head; giving him bunny ears. Krystal was smiling towards the camera; trying to look decent for the picture. Fox' was laughing at the camera.

Something was missing from this happy picture: Slippy and Peppy. Fox frowned. "Poor Slippy…He never did anything." He tried not to remember the pain and shock of when he found out that Slippy had been mugged and died of gunshot wounds. He thought of Krystal. She was on vacation for a while; saying she needed "me Time" after the whole Aparoid Incident. The Aparoid war had ended only two months ago. As for peppy…well peppy just got tired. He resigned. Fox thought for a minute, Peppy was like a father figure to him. Sure Peppy got on to him a lot and said things that made no sense. And maybe they didn't always agree on things, but Peppy still played a role in Fox's life.

The doorbell rang. Fox got up and walked through the kitchen to the door; not caring that his fur was messy. He opened the door to see his friend Falco; his occasional smile showing.

"Holy Shit what happened to you?"  
>(AN: Leave it up to Falco to be the potty-mouthed comedian around here)

"I was just about to ask _you_ that. Come on in." Fox beckoned with his hand.

The pair walked into the kitchen where Falco immediately began fiddling with the coffee maker.  
>"I'll make the coffee okay?"<p>

"Yeah sure." Fox's Head began to feel strange. The vulpine shook his head to try and rid himself of the odd sensation but didn't succeed. The avian didn't see though, he seemed to be off in his own world at the moment.

A few minutes passed in silence, until Falco spoke up. "I can't believe I was so fucking stupid. I should have seen it coming. I don't know why Katt would…"

Fox Stared in disbelief at his friend. "Katt cheated on you!"

The Avian froze where he was standing and began breathing heavily. Forgetting the coffee, he sat down across from fox; his stare seemed unavoidable due to its sheer intensity.  
>"H-How did….you know?" Falco asked in an unstable tone.<p>

Fox cocked his head in confusion. "Falco, you just said it yourself. Why-"

"I didn't say a word Fox. But you're right. I don't know _how, _but you're right. Katt…cheated" He sighed deeply and placed a hand over his eyes; an obvious "What did I do wrong" Look.

"Hey, just don't think about it, you'll feel better in no ti-"

"That's easy for you to say Fox..." The blue bird growled. "You don't know what it's like for me. You've never even had a girlfriend!"

Fox was taken back at his friend's words. The thought never occurred to him: He had no idea what it was like.

"Shit…I'm sorry Fox. I didn't mean it. I'm just hurt; that's all."

Falco felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Apology accepted buddy"

"Uhh Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't exactly apologize… I thought it but…" Falco's voice trailed off.

A sudden realization hit Fox: _Did I read his mind?_

Falco's phone went off. The avian lazily picked it up and walked into the living room to talk. Fox was left alone in the kitchen, so he decided to finish the coffee. He pondered what had just happened. He brought Falco a cup, who was still talking on the phone. The voiced sounded like peppy. The vulpine had left his cup on the table. He sat back down and stared at the coffee.

_Maybe this is what dad was talking about._ He thought to himself. _Psychic powers?_

"all right all right! I'll be there in a second Peppy." Falco's phone beeped as he hit the "End call" button. He poked his head in the kitchen to see his friend daydreaming. "Hey Fox, I gotta run. I kinda wish we could talk more but apparently Peppy can't remember shit these days."

Fox nodded acknowledging. "Mkay, I gotta shower anyway. Tell Peppy I said hi.

"Yeah okay, see yah." With that he jogged out the door to his hovercar.

Fox listened to the sound of the engine dull away. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and stopped to think. _What am I supposed to do about this?_ He wasn't exactly used to the supernatural, and now he's hearing people's thoughts?  
>He stripped his pants and shoes off and opened the shower curtain <em>Maybe this will help me get my head straight. <em>Fox turned the faucet on and let the water warm up. _This is all happening so fast_. He spoke to himself as he slipped his boxers off and stepped into the shower. He sighed with relief. The heat from the water let him think clearly now.

He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. His worries seemed to wash away with the water. His thoughts began drifting peacefully; as if he were sleeping Fox suddenly remembered something: That odd sensation is his head, the one that felt like something pulling at his mind when he heard Falco's voice. Something inside him knew that was it.

He thought of his father's request. _"Say hi to wolf for me." _Fox wondered why his dad would even ask that. Wolf and he weren't anywhere close to friends; quite the opposite. Throughout the years he and Wolf had been rivals. They had never truly met in person, Fox realized. Wolf had saved his life before as well. _What if Wolf isn't truly as bad as everyone believed?_

Fox turned off the water and opened his eyes. He gasped and ripped the shower curtain open and looked in the mirror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His whole body was covered in a veil of frost. Fox held up a hand in front of his face and watched as the ice crawled on his arm. Instead of the fear that was expected; a sense of calmness and joy overcame the vulpine.  
>"This…" he whispered, "Is pretty cool" He got a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked to his room and shut the door. The vulpine collapsed on his bed with a smug grin. <em>I guess this means I have a superpower.<em>

A/N: Wow! This is turning out just like I wanted it too! You guys enjoying this so far? (Cuz I am!)  
>So Fox has "Superpowers." Just a bit of background info; I decided on this ability to be the basis of this story. Anyways, this power Fox has is called "Cryokinesis." I think it fits him pretty well, and that's not the only surprise in here. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Hope I entertained you guys.<p>

~~~Kiseki Golden


	3. Chapter 3: Not so bad

A/N: What's up my fellow StarFox fans? I don't know exactly where this will go, just read it. (Please?) I promise It'll be worth it. ;)

Chapter 3: Not so bad

3 Days later  
>Time: 1:46 P.M<br>Tuesday

Fox sat his mug down in front of him. "Hmm…wonder why?" He said to himself. He had never planned to go in the bar in the first place. Yet for some reason he felt like he had to. He glanced around the small building's interior. _Why the hell would I've come in here?_ He didn't have a chance to come up with an answer as his blood ran cold. _Fuck…Not again. _This feeling of being watched had literally haunted Fox for days now. Even worse; the feeling was always right.

Fox Relaxed and closed his eyes…and listened.

_Oh shit! Is that? No wait, I'm just overreacting. Damn it! Why did I even go here? Oh yeah, because I obviously can't rely on those two idiots. Okay okay keep it cool. Can't lose control. Maybe he won't see me._

Fox opened his eyes; trying to regain his composure.  
><em>That voice…<br>_Fox turned around and saw the one and only Wolf O' Donnel staring hard at him. No angry look in his eyes. Just…Anxiety? He couldn't bring himself to turn away from the lupine's gaze. He knew he had been caught; far too late to leave now.  
>Fox saw Wolf attempt at what seemed to be a smile, a painful one. <em>Weird, I don't sense any hostility in his thoughts. <em>Before he realized what he was doing, Fox got up and walked over to his "Rival's" table.

Wolf seemed taken back at this. "Hey pup. Fancy seeing you here." He said with a hint of innocent sarcasm. He smiled again, this time it wasn't false.

_Something's wrong. _Fox wondered. The cocky attitude Wolf was known to have was gone_. Maybe Wolf isn't as bad as everyone thought. What if-_

"Yoo-hoo. Fox, you there? Come on, don't be rude." Wolf said jokingly.

"Hi Wolf." He said blankly. He was truly at a loss for words. Who was he? Was this the same Wolf that tried to kill him? Who saved his life? Who was standing, or sitting in front of him?

"That's better. You can sit down if you want. I think I can guess what you're thinking. Let's see.."We're supposed to be enemies" right?

Fox sat down and folded his arms on the table. "Well yeah. Sorry I guess I'm just confused. I've just had a lot of…Weird things happening the past few days."

"Really?" The wolf raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

_Like reading minds…_

"Never mind. It's none of my business anyway." Wolf quickly spoke; seeing the situation was fragile as is.

Fox looked up at the Lupine. "This is the first time we've met in person." He smiled a little. "All I know about you is your name and voice."

Wolf waved over to the bartender, who nodded. "Fox, If you're wondering why I'm here, I'll tell you. See the thing is, after the Aparoid war, I've thought about it a lot and… He hesitated before continuing. "Star Wolf is done. Panther and I wanted to leave all that behind. The government actually cut me a deal: They would pardon everything I've done and take the bounty off my head if…" He raised a single finger. "I did some testing."

Fox's ears twitched. "Wow, all of it? What the hell do they want you to do?"

The bartender handed Fox and Wolf two mugs of beer and walked off.

"Nothing really. You'll find out later." The lupine continued. "Well anyway, Leon formed a new team. I don't know what he's doing exactly but It's not like what we did before.

Fox cocked his head. "I don't understand."

Wolf rested his head on his hand. "He always went for the kill' that I remember. His new team kills good people Fox…"

"Oh, Is that why?" _So he and Panther we're never intent to kill or anything really bad._

"Panther and I wanted to live normal lives, we only did Star wolf for the money. But I realized no money is worth the pain of good people. Besides! With Star Wolf gone, I have nothing against you."

Fox couldn't believe it. Wolf was telling the truth. He didn't need to read his thoughts to know that.

"You know Wolf, crazy as it sounds: I believe you." He felt relived.

"Thank you. So how's StarFox been?" The Lupine seemed content and apparently didn't want to hog the conversation

Fox sipped his mug and swished his tail. "Well…. We're pretty much on hold for now, which is fine because we have more than enough money to get us by."

"Ah, that's nice. So are you and…What was- Oh yeah, Krystal. You two a couple yet?"

Fox felt his face turn pink. "No, she's on vacation for a month or two. I dunno; Guess that's not meant to be." He smiled a little; trying to play it off as a joke.

"Shame. Oh well. I think Panther will be pleased to know she's available." He grinned; revealing several deadly looking teeth.

"Maybe when Panther lays off some of the Mr. Smooth Ladies cat stuff she'll come running for him"

Both of them laughed at this. Just when fox was about to throw up from laughing; Wolf's phone beeped. The lupine flipped it open and sighed in disappointment.

"Crap…Fox I gotta go." He took out a small slip of paper and scribbled something; handing it to the smaller vulpine. Then he spoke so low that only he could hear. " I'll call you tomorrow." With that we walked off out of the bar.

Fox could sense the lupine's emotions droop as he walked out. He looked at the slip of paper. Wolf's phone number was written neatly on it. "How can he call me if he doesn't know my number?" Fox shrugged and got up to leave. After all, he didn't have anything to do now.

A/N: Awesome sauce! So Wolf isn't that bad of a guy now is he? Meh, hopefully all the chapters will have decent length. Anyway, thanks for reading guys. Next up is chapter 4!

Fox: When do I get to use my powers? Oooo! Does Wolf ever find out?

Me: Shhhh! *smacks with a pillow* not until I say so.

Wolf: *walks in* I find out what?

Me: Nothing, just be patient guys. I have it under control.

Wolf: wait you control us?

Me: well yeah, a writer can control everything. If I wanted to, I could make Fox a girl.

Fox: Umm, no thanks. I'm good.

Me: all right enough spamming. I've got to get back to work.


	4. Chapter 4: Attack

A/N: Blah Blah Blah. XD Thanks for reading this guys. It makes me feel awesome.

Chapter 4: Attack

Fox watched the people around him as he walked through the city. He needed to find something to do now that Wolf ran off. He saw a small puma walking with his mother when he pointed at fox.

"Whoa cool! Mom, he glows just like I do!" The excited feline smiled and waved. The mother of the child snapped at the child.

"That's enough of that glowing business! I'm sorry sir, you'll have to forgive my son. He has quite an imagination."

Fox blinked and looked from the child; then back to the mother. "Oh, it's all right. No harm done."

Just then the young cougar said something that made Fox's blood freeze over. "Hey be careful on your way home okay? There's someone waiting for you." He frowned and yelped as his mom popped him on the head.

Fox fought the urge to piss himself. _How in the hell?_

"That's enough! You shouldn't say those kinds of things to people! I'm ashamed of your behavior recently. Now apologize."

"But mom, I'm not making it up! Why don't you listen to me?" The feline whined; which seemed highly unusual coming from what seemed to be a teenager.

Fox began to feel slightly irritated at the mother. "Look, its fine. Well…Maybe He's not making it up. Maybe you should listen to him."

The older feline huffed and started to leave. "Come on, we're going home"

Fox sat down on a bench; pondering what he had just experienced. He wished the feeling of terror would leave him. He had no doubts that what the kid had said was not something to ignore.

After a few more hours of aimlessly wandering the city, Fox looked at his phone. _It's starting to get late_. He shrugged to himself. He had been entertaining himself since Wolf ran off by practicing his "Hearing" on people. The child's words still hung in the front of his mind. He decided he might as well go home.

As he walked around a corner, Fox saw a rather dark colored Avian leaning against the wall of a building. The bird gave Fox a sideways glance and casually shoved his hands in his pockets. Fox continued walking; eventually passing the figure. He felt his heartbeat quicken when he saw the avian begin walking a good distance behind Fox. The vulpine quickened his pace until the two passed by a small ally.

Suddenly Fox felt something heavy slam into the back of his head. His vision blinked white as he found himself in the ally with the bird standing over him; holding a small club.

"And to think I'd actually find you. So you're Fox Mccloud? You're shorter than I expected."

Fox tried his best so stand up; only to be kicked in his side. He grunted in pain and rolled over; now lying on his back.

"Don't try it. You're only making it harder on yourself."

Fox Stared up at his attackers face. "Why are you doing this?"

The bird seemed completely unphased. "You do know StarWolf broke up right?"

There was no reason for him to continue. The realization hit Fox. "So I guess you're one of Leon's thugs?" Fox Spat. "He wants me dead right? Teh! You're a fool. You'll never get any respect from that lizard! Or is it all about the money?"

The avian snapped and shoved Fox against a wall with a hand at the vulpine's throat. "You shut your mouth Mccloud. I _was _going to bring you back to Leon so he could have some fun with you. But now you just piss me off." The hand tightened around his throat. Fox could still breathe, but wasn't going to be much longer. The bird reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and flicked it open.

Something happened: Fox had that strange feeling in his head, but this time was different. It felt like something wanted _out_ instead of wanting _in_. The avian brought the blade up to the vulpine's cheek and tightened his hand more. The feeling got stronger. Fox widened his eyes and his breath became visible. He felt his entire body become cold; so unnaturally cold.

"What the he-"

He was cut off as Fox grabbed the bird by his arm and let this strange feeling rush out of his hand. He gazed in amazement as ice began to form on his attackers arm. The Avian screamed as though he was being badly burned. The ice crawled up his arm and began masking over the side of his face. His scream turned into a chocked gasping noise. Fox grunted and pushed harder. The Man's eyes became bright blue orbs as the liquid in his body froze over.

Fox released his grip on the bird and stood; words were completely lost.

"Oh my god…" He clapped a hand over his mouth; turned around, and ran.

Time: 10:38 P.M  
>Tuesday<p>

Fox sat at his kitchen table with his head in his hands. "I- don't k-know. I froze him like a fucking Ice cube!" so many things were running through Fox's head. He was panicking. _What if I hurt somebody by accident? What if I can't control this? what if someone finds out?_

The fox felt sad. He didn't know what to do. Here he was, wishing he had comfort, yet he had none. Fox pouted with his hands folded on the table with his head resting on them. He felt like a child. Fox sniffed. "Dad..I need you right now…What do I do?"

As if on cue, Fox felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a ghostly image of his father standing beside him. He was no longer wearing a smile; he looked sad.

"Fox…You'll be okay, you're strong. Now you know what you can do…"

"What is I can't control it?"

"Well fox, calm down first and it'll be easier." The vulpine continued. "Fox, you've discovered an amazing power. Learn to make it yours. Learn from it."

"But-"Fox blinked and his father was gone. He sighed. "Great"

**A/N:** awesome! So Fox can freeze things at will. Let's hope things get better for him. Making him sad makes me depressed.

Fox: So why make me suffer emotional trauma?

Me: Cuz not all stories are sunshine and lollypops. And I want to keep it realistic. It seems natural to react like that.

Fox: I suppose…Where's Wolf?

Me: I dunno, probably getting coffee or something. Don't worry, He'll have his part.

Fox: Is there anything I should know then?

Me: Patience young Fox.

Fox: I'm older than you!

Me: But I'm the one writing this thing. ;)

James: all right you two, enough spamming. Get back to work kid.

Fox: Dad! You're not dead!

Me: All right! *turns back to computer and starts typing up another chapter*


	5. Chapter 5: Can we Talk

A/N: Hey guys! I've been typing for HOURS now. Wolf is going to be the main focus of this chapter.

Chapter 5: Can we talk?  
>Time: 8:32 A.M<br>Wednesday

"Okay, this time for sure." Fox focused his mind on that feeling of unnatural cold and placed his hand on the small glass of water in front of him. Nothing happened. "Damn it! Okay, again…" He took a few deep breaths and the feeling came. Fox exhaled deeply and pushed the power further. He felt the sensation creeping up his arms. The vulpine smiled when he saw ice forming on his hands.

He got up and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. His reflection showed that small patches of his fur were covered in frost. Fox placed a hand on the mirror and watched as it began to freeze over. The fox grinned and walked to his living room and flopped on the couch. He glanced over to his phone on the coffee table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Fox sat on his couch with his knees pulled to his chest; staring at his phone that was still on the table. To tell the truth; he wasn't sure why he was waiting for Wolf to call. How did he even know that Wolf was <em>going <em>to call? Fox thought back to the other day. Wolf was nervous when he saw Fox, the situation with StarWolf, the smiles, the look of disappointment on Wolf's face when he left. Fox shook his head.

_Why am I thinking about this so much? I thought we were supposed to be rivals. Does this mean he and I are friends now? This is so confusing!_

The vulpine snapped out of his trance as his phone went off. He grabbed it and hit answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Fox."

"Wolf!" He said that with much more enthusiasm than he realized and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Well, someone sounds happy. What, you thought I wasn't going to call you?

"I dunno, maybe. How'd you get my number anyway?" Fox's tail twitched excitedly; betraying him to his own emotions.

"I sort of snuck through your phone when you went to the bathroom." The lupine chuckled a little.

"You what? Whatever, it's fine."

"Sorry about having to run off like that. Just… something I needed to do." The tone in Wolf's voice dropped a little; as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"That's okay…"

"Hey Fox, you're free today right?"

The vulpine's ears twitched. "Yeah, why?"

"Can we talk? I mean, face to face…"

"Uhh...Yeah Sure!" Fox nodded; wondering to himself.

He heard the Lupine sigh with relief. "Good. I'll text my address to you. I'm sorry for acting weird recently. I promise I'll explain everything to you when we meet okay? See ya."

Fox listened to his phone click as the call ended. He couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. Wolf had left in the dark since the incident at the bar. He knew it was for good reason. He wasn't mad _at_ Wolf, he realized, He was upset because he wanted to know what was causing Wolf pain. He needed to understand.  
>His phone beeped again as the text appeared. Sure enough, It was an address, and it had a small message at the bottom: <em>"I'll explain everything" ~Wolf<em>

Fox pulled into the driveway and gripped the steering wheel. The house was much larger than he expected. He knew this was the right house for two reasons. 1) The address matched. 2) Fox could sense his ex rivals presence in the house. As he got out of the car and neared the house; he began to feel uneasy. _Come on you idiot! We aren't rivals anymore, so why am I so nervous?_

He now stood at the door. Fox felt himself breaking out into a cold sweat. He pushed the doorbell and listened; feeling his ex rivals presence getting closer every second. The door opened to reveal Wolf with a warm smile.

"Glad you could make it pup. Come on in." Wolf motioned with his hand to follow. He led both of them to the living room where Wolf sat down on the couch. Fox looked around the room; it was unusually homey and fitting. He took a seat next to him and stared at his tail trying to ignore the awkward feeling.

"So now that you're here and we got time, I guess I owe you an explanation." Wolf sighed and his own tail wrapped around his leg.

"Well I'm pretty lost...so If you want. Go ahead." Fox looked over to the lupine; waiting.

"All right, well…a group of people who work under the scientific advancement branch of the government want me to do some testing. You already know that; but I dunno….I feel like I can trust you."

Fox bit his lip as another wave of strange feelings overcame him. _He...Trusts me?_ "If the testing gets you out of the huge ass bounty on your head AND pardons all the crimes then it must be pretty damn huge. So what's all this about: The testing or the fact that we're friends now?"

Wolf's ears flattened. "I dunno…Both I guess." He laughed a little. "So we're friends now huh?"

Fox felt his face turn pink underneath his fur. "I- Uhh…you know what I mean..." He realized what he had said didn't come out right and he tried to make a quick save. "Yeah, we're friends."

Wolf's ears perked up and he grinned unintentionally. "Sweet… so here's a crucial question: Let's say you have something. A secret that you wouldn't tell anybody, whether it be for fear of what would happen, or that nobody would believe you…what would you do?"

Fox fought the urge to make a scene. Honestly, he didn't know. What would happen if someone found out about his "Special Power?" Would the military try to capture him? Would Falco believe him? More importantly: who could he trust enough to show them?

"I…don't know Wolf; I could very well imagine what it'd be like to have a secret like that. Why?"

Wolf raised an eyebrow and took on a serious tone. "It's because everyone, without exception, has a secret like that. You, Me, everyone. I can tell by the look on your face."

Fox widened his eyes. "Wolf, what's with all this? You told me you would explain everything. I'm still confused."

Wolf sighed in disappointment and leaned back on the couch. "The testing they want me to do is…my secret. I'm debating on whether or not you'd even believe me."

Fox nodded; understanding how Wolf felt. "If that's the case, then don't tell me. I'll wait."

Wolf grunted. "All right then. So…I guess that's enough of that. Soon Panther and I will be pardoned from it all and we can finally live normal lives."

_You're lucky Wolf….you'll be able to have a normal life. I won't, I've know that since the moment I got this power. I just wish I could tell you. I don't know why…but I feel like you are the one person who will understand._

Fox frowned and looked into Wolf's amethyst eyes. He felt a sudden longing; one he had never felt before. He was so confused at all these strange feelings. None of it made any sense but one thing Fox realized: They all had something to do with Wolf.

"Fox, you okay? You're…..staring at me. It's kind of weird." Wolf's voice snapped Fox out of his own thoughts.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I was just…wondering." Fox quickly tried to find something to say. "Where's Panther anyway?"

Wolf shrugged. "Hell if I know Fox. Hopefully life isn't being a bitch to him."

Fox mentally sighed in relief as the subject was changed. "Are you and Panther close friends? I mean from what I've seen: You can't stand Leon."

"I'm not sure actually. He was the only one on the StarWolf team that somewhat cared. All the others: Pigma, Leon, they're all selfish bastards. So Panther is pretty close to a friend. I'm glad he has a chance to redeem himself. For as long as I've known him; he was never truly bad."

Fox nodded. "That makes sense. It makes me wonder if StarFox would have you guys."

"What do you mean? You're the leader aren't you? It wouldn't matter if they didn't like it."

"I guess you're right. It's defiantly a thought." Fox took on a somewhat playful tone.

Wolf laughed. "You know Fox, I like you. I don't care what anybody else says." He smiled and nudged him.

Fox couldn't help but laugh back. "If you like me so much then why try to blow me up so many times?"

"I don't know, maybe I was _jealous!" _ Wolf took on a playful tone as well and nudged him again. The lupine felt a sudden sense of joy he couldn't contain.

"Jealous of _what, _my good looks?" Fox felt his heart quicken as Wolf taunted him playfully. _Is this considered flirting? _He thought to himself. _I'm not really sure…so is it bad if I like it?_

Wolf grinned darkly. "Pssh, you may think you're better looking, but you know I'm stronger."

Fox flicked his tail in anticipation and stuck his tongue out at Wolf like a child. "Yeah, prove it!"

"You little shit." The lupine grabbed Fox's arms and shoved him down on the couch; pinning him. His grin grew wider as he leaned down 4 inches from his ex rival's face; looking him dead in the eyes. _I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Why is he still smiling?_ "What's the matter, scared?"

Fox stared back into his friend's eyes. "Nope." He chuckled and made no attempt to free himself. "Face It Wolf: you don't scare me." Fox felt his whole body grow even warmer. _I've never seen Wolf like this…_

Wolf felt a strange mixture of excitement and confusion. _Where is this going…? Why do I…want him?  
><em>"Fox…stay still."

"Wolf?"

Wolf softly cupped Fox's face in his hands and breathed deeply. He heard the fox whimper and leaned in close before softly pressing his lips to Fox's slightly parted ones. He felt fox bring his hands up around his neck and pull him closer. Wolf's head became cloudy as he kissed his ex rival. He murred softly as he felt Fox begin to kiss back.

Fox felt like he had lost control; he threw his arms around Wolf's neck and kissed back. The two canines lost themselves in the kiss and moaned softly before Wolf pulled back to breathe. The lupine stared longingly into his eyes.

"What…what just happened Wolf?"

The two sat up. Fox stared at his friend's face that showed an expression of confusion. Wolf said nothing and sighed. Fox frowned. "Wolf?"

"I kissed you, that's what happened" Wolf covered his eyes with his hand and curled his tail around his leg. Neither of them knew what to say. _God damn it. I think I just screwed myself over. _The lupine sighed and looked back at him. _Sorry Fox…I don't know what to say now. I hate to admit it; but I think I enjoyed that. I wonder if…._

"Wolf?" the same voiced that carried a noticeable level of emotion and concern sounded through Wolf's ears again. He felt Fox take his hand comfortingly.

"I didn't mean…" Wolf lost his voice and drooped his head.

"Wolf, it's okay. I don't know how else to say this but…" Fox took a deep breath and embraced the canine; his ears folding back as he did so. "What you said earlier about you trusting me, I do trust you." He sighed again and released Wolf from his hold; wondering what would happen now. "I think I'm starting to understand things a bit more now."

"Yeah…" Wolf cleared his throat to try and regain his sense of rational thought. "I think I am too...so what happens now? Do we just go on like this never happened?"

"I wouldn't say that…it really wasn't an unpleasant experience for me." Fox shrugged and laughed a little. "But I think we should keep this between us for now; Falco would have an aneurism if he heard I sucked face with my ex rival."

Wolf grinned. "Panther would shit his pants if he found out I almost seduced another guy, so yeah: we're keeping this quiet." He bit his lip a little; wondering if he should continue. "So…you…liked it?"

Fox immediately took on a pitiful defensive tone. "I-uhh, whatever, you should know."

Wolf chuckled darkly as he watched his ex rivals face turned pink under his fur. "So you moaning and kissing back was just my imagination?"

Fox flattened one of his ears and curled his tail around his leg; knowing he'd been caught. He battled two parts of himself: one that wanted to go hide in a corner and forget the whole thing and one that made him want to grab the lupine and kiss him again. He couldn't tell which one he wanted more. "Okay I'll admit it: I liked it." He smiled softly and raised his hands up as if surrendering. "Front page: Fox Mccloud. Hero of the Lylat System falls desperately in love with rival Wolf O'Donnell"

Wolf screwed up his face to keep from laughing but his insides hurt from the effort. "Watch it pup. You might break the hearts of all your fangirls and fanboys."

Fox laughed and then took on a more serious look. "So…Wolf…does this mean we're like…gay?"

Wolf seemed amused by this and shrugged. "I don't know and really; I don't care. Not like I got much to lose. Unlike you, I don't think I have hundreds of fans lined up to sleep with me or something. My advice: Don't bother asking questions; cuz life's too short."

Fox stared at his ex rival; wishing that for once he could believe him. _That's true Wolf. There's just one thing. I'm starting to realize that just because we're dead doesn't mean we're gone. Dad couldn't have said it better himself. But how would you react if you knew that?_

"Good point…."

"Fox, I'm going out on a limb here. The whole thing I told you about secrets is part of it, but I need to know: What's normality to you? Hm? Let's say oh I don't know. I have a special power that defies all laws of this world. Basically like in movies. "

Fox shook his head. "Wolf, I don't understand. I'm trying hard but you aren't making much sense. Nobody is normal, at least in my world."

Wolf sighed. "My bad, I'm just thinking out loud. You ever wish you could tell somebody something, but you couldn't?"

Fox watched the lupine's eyes. He wished he could read Wolf's thoughts, but unfortunately his powers didn't want to listen to him. "Yeah, that I understand more than you know…" His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a sudden pang of hunger. Wolf had apparently seen this and chuckled.

"You know I'd offer to cook you something, but I can't cook to save a life. What would you say to…maybe going with me somewhere?"

Fox's ears flattened in embarrassment. He knew it could be just a friendly gesture, but Wolf's eyes said otherwise. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Wolf huffed and smiled to himself. "Yeah…I guess I am."

The vulpine smiled. "Then yes."

A/N: Whoa…big twist in this chapter huh? It was defiantly longer than the others. What will happen now? What's Wolf's secret? Can Fox protect his own secret? Will a simple kiss and a few mixed feelings grow into something more? TOO MANY QUESTIONS! Luckily the author (That's me!) is working hard so you don't have to wait. Thanks for reading guys! And feel free to review.


End file.
